The invention relates to a shiftable block puzzle, where a plurality of shiftable block pieces are retained by a frame, yet are free to move in lateral directions. Typically, one of the shiftable block pieces is designated the object piece, and the solution to the puzzle requires the relocation of the object piece from its start position to a predetermined end position.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a shiftable block puzzle where the object piece can be physically removed, or escape from the playing surface by exiting through a compatible opening disposed about the side of the frame. Additional openings may be employed in the frame or near the start position, such that the object piece may be relocated to begin the game anew once the block pieces are reshuffled to original positions.
Other shiftable block puzzles are known where a number of different sized block pieces are used, along with a designated object piece. The typical goal in solving the puzzle is the relocation of the object piece from a start position to an end position, but the object piece remains attached to the playing surface. In order to begin the game at this point, it is required that the puzzle be solved in reverse.